


Mr. Ambiguous

by gokuderpules



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 1950s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Detectives, M/M, Musicians, Mystery, New Orleans
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Новый Орлеан, 1950-е годы. Детектив Денис Черышев расследует исчезновение юноши из зажиточной креольской семьи. И именно в тот момент, когда дело уже вот-вот признают безнадёжным, Денис встречает парня по имени Марио Фернандес, как две капли воды похожего на того, кого он искал.
Relationships: Denis Cheryshev/Mário Fernandes
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> Солнышку, Боссу, Венгру, футбольной конфе и твиттерской ленте :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Денис Черышев, детектив полиции Нового Орлеана, возвращается домой после месяца безуспешных поисков исчезнувшего в Бразилии молодого человека по имени Педро Альвадорес. Он уже в шаге от того, чтобы перевести дело в разряд безнадёжных, но одна случайная встреча заставляет Дениса передумать.

— Так, давайте по порядку, — Денис устало отложил в сторону ручку и потянулся за папкой с протоколами. — Попробуем восстановить хронологию с самого начала, со дня пропажи. Двадцать четвёртого декабря, в сочельник, он приезжает из Батон-Руж на рождественские каникулы. Весь день ведёт себя нормально, помогает готовить индейку, однако за ужином между ним и Вами происходит крупная ссора. Я прав?

— Правы, — будто с неохотой отозвался дон Альваро, грузный мужчина с несколькими лоснящимися подбородками, в которые так врезалась накрахмаленная манишка, что больно было смотреть. Донья Розита и донья Хуанита сидели по сторонам от него, неподвижные, как изваяния, с одинаковыми скорбными минами и в почти одинаковых модных платьях; вся эта троица напоминала какой-то местный креольский вариант «Пьеты» — должно быть, художник, писавший такую «Пьету», был завзятым богохульником.

— Вы начали разговор с настойчивых попыток убедить его после университета устроиться на работу в банк «Горбин и Мэнсфилд», — продолжил Денис, по диагонали перечитывая показания дона Альваро, данные под присягой шесть недель назад, — на что он ответил неожиданно резким отказом и признался, что на самом деле давно отчислен из Луизианского университета. После этого он ушёл к себе на второй этаж, а наутро бесследно исчез.

— Неблагодарный, — процедил дон Альваро сквозь зубы. — Я хотел ему только хорошего, заботился о том, чтобы он построил успешную карьеру, как просил его отец, а он…

— Сейчас не время, сеньор Моралес, — холодно прервал его Денис. Он не любил, когда его сбивают с мысли, а дон Альваро был большим любителей пространных рассуждений — тех самых, что ничего не проясняют и лишь запутывают ещё больше, хоть и начинаются обычно с фразы «если вкратце, давайте по существу». — Шесть недель назад Вы говорили, что в ходе ссоры он так и не объяснил, чем занимался в Батон-Руж вместо учёбы. Может быть, Вам удалось это узнать?

— Да девку какую-то себе нашёл небось, — пробасила донья Розита, дама чрезвычайно весомых достоинств, по части вторых подбородков способная даже дону Альваро дать сто очков вперёд. Донья Розита была, пожалуй, самой известной в городе представительницей славной креольской фамилии Альвадорес — десять лет назад на Марди Гра она сенсационно выиграла конкурс силачей, обойдя всех мужчин Нового Орлеана; в универмаге, которым она руководила после безвременной кончины супруга, спорить с ней по понятным причинам не решался никто.

— Он… он вроде бы что-то говорил про учёбу на другой специальности, — робко подала голос донья Хуанита, супруга дона Альваро, с виду очень похожая на свою колоритную сестру, но какая-то бледная, рыхлая, выцветшая — живое опровержение всех красивых слов о том, что женщинам идёт на пользу брак.  
Денис покачал головой:

— Я проверил. В Луизианском университете он не восстановился, и в других учебных заведениях Батон-Руж никто и не слышал о студенте по имени Педро Альвадорес.

— Я же говорю, девку нашёл, — продолжала гнуть свою линию донья Розита. — За ней и уехал потом в Бразилию, голову даю на отсечение!..

— Здесь уже сложнее, — Денис выложил на стол кипу бумаг. — Я провёл месяц в Порту-Алегри, куда он купил билеты сразу же после прилёта в Рио, я опрашивал людей на вокзалах, в отелях, посольствах, паспортных столах — здесь все показания. Это единственное, что удалось найти, — он осторожно выудил из ящика паспорт гражданина Соединённых Штатов, аккуратно упакованный в целлофановый пакет. — Он был обнаружен в мусорном ведре на вокзале в Порту-Алегри, и владелец паспорта был объявлен в розыск, но местная полиция его не нашла.

Донья Хуанита ахнула и обмякла, схватившись за сердце; донья Розита бросилась к ней и принялась обмахивать огромным страусиным веером.

— Вы хотите сказать, что он… — дон Альваро вопросительно уставился на Дениса, хмурясь, кусая бледные губы, словно пытаясь что-то сообразить.

— Я ничего не хочу сказать. Морги Порту-Алегри я тоже проверял, и тоже безрезультатно.

Очнувшаяся было донья Хуанита вновь обессиленно закатила глаза. Денис потянулся за графином с водой, но донья Розита властно остановила его:

— Лучше виски.

Она достала небольшую бутылку из внутреннего кармана своего пальто, — роскошного, со страусиными перьями, — немного налила в стакан и протянула сестре; та, слегка понюхав, звучно чихнула, и донья Розита, здраво рассудив, что её миссия на этом завершена, с чувством выполненного долга опрокинула стакан сама.

Дон Альваро смотрел на всю эту вакханалию крайне неодобрительно.

— И что в итоге? — спросил он, переводя тяжёлый взгляд на Дениса.

— По результатам расследования дело следовало бы перевести в разряд безнадёжных, но, я бы не торопился с выводами, сеньор Моралес. Я продолжу собирать информацию и в ближайшее время предприму ещё одну поездку в Порту-Алегри.

— Шесть недель назад Вы говорили то же самое, детектив Че… Че-ри… чёрт возьми, это вообще в человеческих силах — произнести Вашу фамилию?!

Денис в ответ лишь обаятельно улыбнулся.

— Че-ры-шев, — произнёс он медленно, по слогам.

Дон Альваро в очередной раз смерил его презрительным взглядом с ног до головы. Он с самого начала относился к Денису без особого доверия; в прошлый раз Денис слышал, как он ходил возмущаться к начальнику, мол, сказали, что выделят ему лучшего детектива-следователя в отделении — а дали какого-то русского мальчишку.

— Моралес, только попробуй сказать уважаемому детективу очередную грубость, — прогремела вдруг донья Розита, которую, пожалуй, не зря Денис считал самым симпатичным персонажем из этой троицы. — Не обращайте внимания на ту чушь, которую несёт мой ужасный зять, сеньор Че-ри-шев. Главное — чтобы Вам удалось найти малыша Педро живым. С ним всё в порядке, я уверена, я чувствую это тут, — она прижала руку к своей монументальной груди, там, где у нормальных людей бьётся сердце, а у неё, судя по всему, спрятаны неисчерпаемые запасы виски.

— Благодарю Вас, — Денис вежливо склонил голову. — Для меня тоже очень важно завершить это дело, поэтому я продолжу поиски, пока не добьюсь хоть какой-то ясности.

Донья Розита кивнула, вполне удовлетворённая этим ответом, и, подхватив под локоть сестру с одной стороны и недовольного зятя с другой, степенным шагом направилась к выходу из кабинета. Дождавшись, пока за ними захлопнется дверь, Денис с тяжёлым вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза — в последнее время он мог разве что мечтать о спокойной жизни и здоровом сне.

Виновник всех его мытарств, человек, чьё исчезновение сначала подарило, а затем жестоко отняло у Дениса надежды на скорое продвижение по службе, с десятков фотографий смотрел на него неотрывно своими печальными глазами из-за роговых очков. Судя по кислому выражению лица Педро Альвадореса на всех семейных фотографиях (других и не было), в семье ему приходилось несладко, хотя все родственники, которых допрашивал Денис, клялись и божились, что с младенчества буквально на руках его носили. Впрочем, в это легко было поверить — после гибели родителей в автомобильной аварии Педро Альвадорес стал наследником немалого состояния, и тётушки с дядюшками богатенького племянника холили и лелеяли, здраво рассудив, что это откроет им доступ к его деньгам, а, став совершеннолетним, благодарный Педро обеспечит им безбедную старость. Даже дон Альваро утверждал, что до ссоры считал Педро самым послушным, учтивым и скромным юношей во всём Новом Орлеане — впрочем, теперь он был уверен, что Педро оказался не просто неблагодарным, но ещё и лицемером.

Логика подсказывала Денису, что так и есть, но… пусть он и не верил в физиогномику, но что-то в лице Педро Альвадореса заставляло его усомниться. Словно какой-то внутренний голос говорил, что человек с такими глазами не может быть подлецом, что его поступкам есть какое-то другое объяснение, и что ответ на все вопросы вот-вот найдётся — стоит лишь копнуть где-нибудь в другом месте.

Только вот где именно — на этот счёт внутренний голос упорно отмалчивался.

***

— Добрый вечер, Родриго, поздравляю с второй подработкой, — бросил Денис прямо с порога зеленной лавки, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как вытянулось лицо у стоявшего за прилавком высокого индейца в ослепительно-белой панаме.

— Откуда?..

— Твоя панама. Судя по нашивке, она стоит тридцать девять долларов, и, если бы ты работал только в «Вертумне и Помоне», ты бы не смог купить её до получки, — Денис улыбнулся. — И, знаешь, я бы посоветовал тебе не носить её на работу. Иначе она будет выглядеть так, будто ты купил её в грузовом порту за тридцать девять центов.

Родриго осторожно, двумя пальцами, как величайшее сокровище, снял панаму и примостил её в самом чистом углу.

— Как съездили в Бразилию, сеньор Чери? Понравился Рио? Как Вам бразильские женщины, хороши, правда? — спросил он, повернувшись к Денису; его тёмные бычьи глаза восторженно блестели, почти по-детски — как же не вязался этот блеск с его пугающим лицом, словно высеченным из базальта в эпоху Позднего царства.

— Боюсь, всех бразильских женщин мне заменил вовсе не бразильский очкастый мужик, — Денис фыркнул. — Родриго, заверни мне… в общем, всё, что нужно на рыбу с каперсами.

Родриго вопросительно поднял одну бровь:

— Празднуете повышение?

— Нет. До повышения мне ещё, боюсь, как до Аляски пешком. Просто решил себя порадовать, — Денис вновь улыбнулся, на этот раз — горько-горько.

— Как так? — удивился Родриго, по дружбе откладывая для Дениса самую лучшую зелень. — Чтобы Вы — и никого не нашли? Да быть такого не может, с Вашими-то способностями!

Денис пожал плечами:

— Знаешь, иногда бывает неважно, способный ты или нет. Неважно даже, сколько труда ты вложил в расследование. Просто не везёт, нет информации — и всё тут, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Но, знаешь, — он весело подмигнул Родриго, стараясь подбодрить и его, и себя, — отчаиваться не надо. Когда-нибудь и нам улыбнётся удача, а пока нужно просто работать и не опускать руки. Всё будет хорошо, я верю.

— Узнаю сеньора Чери, — Родриго широко улыбнулся в ответ. — А ещё точно так же, слово в слово, говорит тот парень, у которого я теперь работаю. Вы с ним, кстати, чем-то похожи, он такой же вежливый, интеллигентный…

— Так он здесь новую кафешку открыл? Или магазин? — полюбопытствовал Денис.

— Не совсем. Так-то он пианист, в «Одноглазом Джеке» по вечерам играет, а здесь… помните, был такой кирпичный гараж на Дауфин-стрит? Так вот, он арендовал у лысого Дженкинса этот гараж и открыл там приют для собак. А мне платит за то, что я присматриваю за собаками по ночам, когда он работает, ну и помогаю, там, по мелочи. Кстати, если Вы меня сейчас подождёте, можем вместе дойти до приюта, нам всё равно по пути, — предложил Родриго, проворно раскладывая овощи по коробкам. — Заодно про Бразилию расскажете, я там сто лет не был, соскучился…

Новый Орлеан за пределами Французского квартала весь был таким — одноэтажным, деревянно-кирпично-сайдинговым; уже в Мариньи, пусть это и был один из самых благополучных районов, не оставалось ничего от той знаменитой столицы джаза, которую обычно ожидают увидеть насмотревшиеся голливудских фильмов туристы. Денис и Родриго шли по узким тротуарам, болтая о том, о сём; Родриго, затаив дыхание, заново слушал историю пропавшего Педро Альвадореса, которую за шесть недель уже успел позабыть, а у Дениса всё никак не выходил из головы тот загадочный парень, — как оказалось, его звали Марио, — у которого Родриго теперь работал.

— То есть, он довольно богат? Раз у него хватает денег и на собак, и на аренду, и даже тебе на зарплату…

— Не сказал бы, — Родриго покачал головой. — У него есть какой-то стартовый капитал, но он почти не тратится на себя и вкладывает в приют буквально всё, что заработает. Мне-то он вообще платит чисто символические деньги, но вместе с деньгами из «Вертумна и Помоны» на жизнь хватает, так что я не жалуюсь. Тем более, я прекрасно всё понимаю, я сам видел, как Марио потратил половину своего гонорара за месяц на ветеринаров, когда оказалось, что Счастливчику придётся отнимать лапу…

— Счастливчику?

— Наш самый старый обитатель. Лабрадор, породистый, но Вы не представляете, сеньор Чери, в каком состоянии Марио его нашёл! Мы думали, не выживет, но сейчас вроде ничего. Бегает, радуется жизни, хоть и на трёх лапах.

Денис и сам не мог объяснить, почему ему становилось всё интереснее с каждой минутой. Казалось бы, и в Французском квартале, и в Мариньи было не так мало филантропов — в конце концов, здесь жили в основном обеспеченные люди, которые могли себе позволить тратить деньги на благотворительность, но… чтобы тратить на собак все свои сбережения? Половину гонорара — на безнадёжно больного старого пса? Что-то не укладывалось у Дениса в голове; слишком уж он привык искать в людях подвох — нет, не то, чтобы он был мизантропом, просто, работая в полиции, как-то поневоле перестаёшь воспринимать людей иначе. Он не понимал, откуда вообще мог взяться здесь, в Мариньи, где все жители в лицо знают друг друга, безымянный благотворитель-пианист с невесть откуда взявшимися деньгами, которые то ли есть, то ли нет — непонятно… откуда он приехал, зачем обосновался именно здесь, почему собаки?..

— Вот мы и пришли, — радостно объявил Родриго, вырвав Дениса из невесёлых раздумий.

Бывший гараж Дженкинса действительно выглядел, мягко говоря, не очень презентабельно, но видно было, что его попытались хоть как-то облагородить в последнее время — свежая краска на дверях, импровизированные клумбы из того, что было. На лужайке перед гаражом разворачивалась умилительная картина: стайка собак буквально облепила кудрявого парня в клетчатой рубашке, который то с переменным успехом пытался давать им команды, то просто тискал, чесал за ушком — и всё время заливисто смеялся. Больше всего к парню лез старый пёс с бледной шерстью и поседевшей мордой; у пса не было одной задней лапы и половины уха, но выглядел он вполне здоровым бодрым, и то и дело порывался облизать лицо хозяину, виляя, как помелом, обрубком хвоста.

— Привет, лохматые! — крикнул Родриго, и голос его потонул в радостном лае; все, кроме старого Счастливчика, кинулись к нему обниматься и целоваться, едва не сбив с ног. Денис отошёл чуть в сторонку, дабы избежать столь бурных проявлений любви, но остаться незамеченным ему не удалось: самый резвый из компании, ещё совсем малыш, весь покрытый щенячьим пухом и очень похожий то ли на овчарку, то ли на её помесь, подошёл к нему и сосредоточенно обнюхал фирменные полицейские ботинки.

— Арчи, отойди! Ко мне! — крикнул кудрявый парень, но щенок вовсе не собирался его слушать — ботинки нового человека были намного интереснее. Парень покачал головой и направился к Денису, собираясь взять Арчи на руки и отвлечь от ботинок, пока тот не начал царапать их уже довольно острыми когтями; только теперь Денис смог разглядеть его повнимательнее — и невольно отступил ещё на шаг, надеясь, что у него не закружится голова и что он не упадёт в обморок на этом самом месте.

Парень ничем не походил на отпрыска респектабельной креольской семьи. Одежда — самая бедная и простая, вместо зализанных назад и политых лаком волос — густые кудри, живые умные глаза не скрыты толстым стеклом и роговой оправой, щека расчерчена шрамом, зарубцевавшимся относительно недавно, — рваным, от уха до скулы.

Но если бы Дениса попросили поклясться на Библии, что он видел Педро Альвадореса, того самого Педро Альвадореса, за которым он гонялся по Бразилии столько времени, — он бы не колебался ни минуты.

— Всё в порядке, сэр? Надеюсь, Вас не пугают собаки?

Денис тряхнул головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение. Наверняка ему просто от усталости померещилось, может быть, у него просто с головой уже что-то не то, нужно просто отдохнуть, или в крайнем случае сходить к психологу…

…у владельца приюта, — Марио, да, так его звали, — был приятный звучный голос, обаятельная улыбка и длинные ресницы. И нет, он не переставал быть похожим на Педро Альвадореса — наваждение никак не желало отступать.

— Нет-нет, всё хорошо, — Денис натянуто улыбнулся, чувствуя, как голос предательски дрожит. — Просто переутомление. Длинный перелёт, потом сразу на работу… я, наверное, п-пойду?..

Родриго и Марио недоуменно переглянулись.

— Конечно, сэр. Надеюсь, Вы хорошо отдохнёте и выспитесь, — речь Марио была приятной и правильной, выдающей человека с хорошим образованием; он говорил почти без акцента, в отличие от Родриго с его чисто бразильским произношением и словами-паразитами через одно. — И, если у Вас будет время, приходите как-нибудь ещё раз. Вы, кажется, очень понравились Арчи.

Денис снова выдавил жалкую улыбку, на прощание помахал Родриго и нетвёрдым шагом направился в сторону Вашингтон-сквер, всеми силами уговаривая себя не оборачиваться, чтобы не сделать впечатление о себе ещё хуже — впрочем, куда уж хуже. Он и так успел краем глаза заметить, как Родриго наклонился к Марио, с улыбкой говоря ему что-то на ухо…

Первым, на что упал взгляд Дениса, когда он зашёл в квартиру и, даже не раздеваясь, обессиленно рухнул на стул, были развешанные по стене фотографии Педро Альвадореса, уже почти полностью закрытые всевозможными заметками, пометками — свидетелями мучительных поисков и размышлений. Педро Альвадорес на фотографиях был предельно серьёзным, всегда идеально одетым, подтянутым, зализанным, словно не позволявшим себе при родне расслабиться ни на секунду — и это совершенно не вязалось с поведением того парня, который так весело тискал собак на лужайке и — на фоне неказистого гаража, бедно одетый, весь в следах собачьих лап, — казался самым счастливым человеком на свете.

— Нет, честное слово, это уже наглость с Вашей стороны — так внезапно появляться в моей жизни после того, как я гонялся за вами шесть недель, — пробормотал Денис, пытаясь в очередной раз внимательно разглядеть это лицо, запомнить каждую чёрточку, насколько по фотографиям это представлялось возможным. — Знаете что, сеньор Альвадорес… не пойти ли Вам к чёрту?..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Жизнь Дениса в одночасье переворачивается с ног на голову, и виновниками этого переворота становятся очаровательный щенок Арчи и его не менее очаровательный хозяин Марио Фернандес. Но расследование всё ещё идёт, и Денису ни в коем случае нельзя забывать про его главную миссию.

— Ну и зачем два раза думать? Почему бы не пойти и не арестовать его прямо сейчас? Беглец водворён домой, ты получаешь повышение, все довольны, — Васс беспечно пожал плечами и отошёл к чайнику.

— Нет, нельзя. У меня нет никаких оснований для его ареста, — покачал головой Денис. — Нет даже состава преступления, а одного лишь фотографического сходства явно недостаточно.

— Иногда и сходства с фотороботом может быть достаточно, — заметил Васс, ставя кружки себе и Денису на стол.

— Знаешь, в Сицилийском квартале, где с мафией связан каждый первый, это, может, и работает.

— А здесь что, разве нет?..

Для Васса всегда всё решалось просто: подозреваешь — хватай. Возможно, сказывалось его предыдущее место работы; в Мариньи его перевели совсем недавно, и к местной специфике он привыкнуть ещё не успел, в отличие от Дениса, который работал здесь уже почти три года. Денис вообще считался «мозгом» их тандема, в то время как Васс — этаким «мужем силы», надёжным, но уступающим Денису в плане интеллекта; однако зачастую Васс, с его спокойным и простым отношением ко всему, оказывался гораздо ближе к истине, чем Денис, слишком увлекавшийся анализом и забывавший, что работает с _людьми_ , а люди… ну, они и есть люди.

— Здесь… как бы тебе сказать?.. — Денис задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Не то, чтобы здесь были настолько мирные нравы, чего стоит одна мадам Пезе, которую мы с Гамейро еле успели схватить прежде, чем она перережет очередному родственнику горло, но… там речь шла об убийствах, у нас был карт-бланш. Сейчас немного другая ситуация, Педро Альвадорес ничего дурного не сделал, состава преступления нет, и есть риск задержать абсолютно невинного человека. К тому же, его семья хочет, чтобы я действовал тихо, им не нужно, чтобы об этой истории судачил весь район. Не зря же они до сих пор говорят всем знакомым, что он уехал на учёбу, верно?

Васс скривился:

— И из-за их репутации ты вынужден терять время?

— Нет, ну почему сразу «терять время»? Я в любом случае собирался ехать в Порту-Алегри, искать следы, узнавать, не видели ли Педро Альвадореса на границе, возможно, у моих бразильских коллег есть новая информация…

— Новая информация буквально у тебя под носом. Бери и задерживай до выяснения обстоятельств, и не обязательно для этого ехать ни в какой Порту-Алегри. Дэн, пойми, это просто глупо — терять шансы на повышение только потому, что ты для своей профессии чересчур щепетилен!

Денис вздохнул. Он не любил вести дела вот так, нахрапом, ему обязательно нужно было сесть и спокойно всё обдумать, чтобы потом уже действовать наверняка. К тому же, где-то в глубине души ему просто не хотелось почём зря возмущать спокойствие того невозможно счастливого паренька с собаками, вырывать его из налаженной жизни, заставлять нервничать Арчи, Счастливчика, — особенно Счастливчика, вдруг у бедняги ещё и сердце слабое… чёрт возьми. С каких пор он начал переживать за абсолютно чужих собак сильнее, чем за собственную карьеру.

— Только не говори, что тебе его жалко, — Васс закатил глаза. — Бесстрашный следователь, гроза карманников, человек, которому удалось вывести на чистую воду целых двух серийных убийц, — и пасует перед умильными собачьими глазками!

— Интересно, как ты бы запел, если бы на тебя уставилось сразу шесть пар. Умильных. Собачьих.

Васс хотел было запальчиво возразить, но, живо представив очаровательную картину, осёкся. Они давно уже мечтали завести в отделении служебную собаку; идея и до прихода Васса витала в воздухе — первым взять щенка на обучение предложил ещё Гамейро, предыдущий напарник Дениса, которого потом перевели в Французский квартал.

Завести собаку… взять на обучение щенка… а что, если…

— У меня идея, — медленно проговорил Денис; вспугнутые мысли в голове постепенно складывались в одну, гениальную, не иначе — по крайней мере, ему так казалось.

— Та-ак, — настороженно протянул Васс, надеясь, что «гениальная» идея Дениса не принесёт им в будущем проблем.

— Я познакомлюсь с ним поближе. Сделаю вид, что мне нужна помощь опытного собачника, и выведу его на личный разговор — думаю, это даже эффективнее, чем допрос. Если это действительно Педро Альвадорес, то поведение выдаст его, и довольно скоро.

Васс смотрел на него внимательно, будто впервые решил разглядеть напарника за все эти дни; в голубых скандинавских глазах сквозило неподдельное уважение.

— Вот это уже мне нравится, — резюмировал он. — Наконец-то я вижу в тебе человека, который смог вычислить и арестовать саму мадам Пезе.

Денис лишь скромно улыбнулся.

***

Вечернее солнце заливало улицы алым светом, пробиваясь сквозь листья платанов и пальм; лёгкий ветерок доносил рыбный запах с барж, что стояли рядком вдоль берега Миссисипи, а жемчужное небо сулило прохладу. Дорога до гаража Дженкинса начинала казаться непривычно долгой, бродвейская песенка, которую Денис напевал себе под нос, из мажорного лада постепенно переходила в минорный, а план с каждым шагом утрачивал свою несомненную гениальность. К тому времени, когда Денис наконец добрался до места назначения, он уже успел забыть все заготовленные фразы, а идея пустить всё на самотёк, полагаясь лишь на собственную проницательность, казалась настолько дурацкой, что в голову начинали закрадываться предательские мыслишки — может, бросить эту затею, наверняка просто показалась, гораздо полезнее будет провести это время за документами, а следующие дни — в полицейских участках и лабораториях Порту-Алегри…

— Ну уж нет, — процедил он сквозь зубы, остановившись посреди улицы, как вкопанный; чтобы буквально в следующую секунду его настойчивые попытки уговорить самого себя прервал заливистый щенячий лай и крики:

— Арчи! Арчи!..

Из-за угла на всех парах выскочила шумная кавалькада — трое собак в одной упряжи и запыхавшийся Марио следом. Маленький Арчи настойчиво тянул всю компанию вперёд, и, похоже, с вполне определённой целью — судя по тому, каким взглядом он сверлил свеженачищенные денисовы ботинки.  
Марио проворно подхватил щенка на руки; успел он, видимо, в тот самый момент, когда Арчи пытался принять судьбоносное решение, расцарапать ему ботинки или поднять на них лапу — Денис даже не знал, что из этого хуже. Или же у него просто разыгралось воображение, а Арчи всего лишь хотел его обнюхать, кто знает. В любом случае, Денис определённо перестарался в своём стремлении произвести приятное впечатление, на встречу с хозяином шестерых собак одевшись, как на званый ужин.

— Ох… сэр, простите, пожалуйста, я не знаю, что на него нашло, — торопливо заговорил Марио, стараясь удержать в объятиях рвущегося к Денису щенка. — Он обычно так себя не ведёт, а Вас почуял с другого конца улицы…

— Будем считать, что это просто любовь с первого взгляда. Либо ко мне, либо к моим ботинкам, — Денис обаятельно улыбнулся, и щёки Марио залил румянец — так, стоп, с каких пор Денис стал замечать такие вещи.

Надо было вообще думать о другом — о том, насколько Марио похож на человека с фотографий; мозг, то ли из-за профессиональной выучки, то ли из-за собственного нежелания верить, подмечал лишь различия — более впалые щёки и острые скулы, менее правильный разрез глубоких карих глаз, морщинки в уголках от многочисленных улыбок… ямочку. Так. Ямочку на подбородке Педро Альвадореса то ли постоянно ретушировали как недостаток, то ли её не было вообще, как и ни у кого из его родни. А ещё у Марио, вдобавок к шраму на виске, была сломана переносица в двух местах — форма носа на фотографиях была другой.

В любом случае, всего это было явно недостаточно, чтобы сказать себе «баста» и отстать от человека — слишком уж хорошо Денис знал, на что способна ретушь.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Марио, по-прежнему прижимая к себе Арчи и думая, наверное, невесть что.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — Денис спохватился и улыбнулся ещё шире. — Просто… мне показалось, что Вы кого-то напоминаете.

На этом месте Марио, по идее, должен был напрячься и выдать это хоть чем-то, хоть малейшим движением лица — если, конечно, внутри него не умер гениальный артист, по которому плачет большая сцена…

Ничего подобного. Облегчённо вздохнул и заулыбался.

— Я уже испугался, что что-то не так с собаками! Всё в порядке, сэр. Вы здесь, кажется, не единственный, кому я кого-то напоминаю. На днях видел на улице полного мужчину в пиджаке, и он тоже на меня странно смотрел… Габи, стой! — Одна из собак, стройная пятнистая красавица, похожая на гончую, протестующе дёрнула поводок.

Денис вздрогнул.

— Сэр… Вы не помните, пиджак у него был твидовый? — спросил он, чувствуя, как его сердце начинает биться часто-часто.

— Твидовый, — кивнул Марио.

— Такого коричнево-орехового оттенка?

— Да, как-то так, если я правильно помню.

— И волосы напомажены?..

Марио уставился на него с недоумением.

— Я совсем не понимаю, что происходит, — произнёс он, нахмурившись, — но да, у него были напомажены и волосы, и усы, если это Вам поможет.

Чёрт.

— Еще как поможет, — Денис мило улыбнулся. — Этот человек у меня проходит по паре дел о финансовых махинациях, так что… Я спрашивал наудачу, просто спонтанно пришло в голову, но Вы мне очень помогли, подтвердив, что он сейчас в Новом Орлеане. Спасибо.

Вроде убедительно. По крайней мере, Денис на это надеялся. Потому что если Марио, даже глазом не моргнув, рассказывает ему о встрече с человеком, который мог бы опознать его, а дон Альваро, напротив, упорно отмалчивается, хотя, по-хорошему, должен был первым рассказать Денису об этом… странно. Очень странно.

— О, я очень рад, — Марио расплылся в такой улыбке, что Денису в момент стало и тепло, и неловко за свои подозрения. — Только… почему он на меня так смотрел? Я-то вроде ни в каких махинациях не замешан.

Габи протестующе гавкнула, то ли в защиту хозяина, то ли не желая больше стоять на месте ради чьей-то светской беседы. Ей поддакнул чужой басовитый «гавк» — и только сейчас Денис обратил внимание на третью собаку, от вида которой ему стало совсем уж не по себе.

Если собака Баскервилей на самом деле существовала, то выглядела она именно так, а не иначе. Чудище на самом крепком поводке ростом доходило Марио до пояса — и это при том, что Марио был высоким и статным, выше Дениса на голову. В роду псины определённо были мастифы, доги и чёрт знает кто ещё — при такой охране подступиться к Марио, в случае чего, мог бы только целый отряд полиции, не меньше.

Поймав взгляд Дениса, Марио покрепче перехватил поводок.

— Не беспокойтесь, сэр. Дуг — самое безобидное на свете создание, можете мне поверить. Он в своей жизни и мухи не обидел, самое ужасное, что он может сделать — на радостях сбить тебя с ног и обслюнявить лицо.

— Я рад, — Денис всё равно с опаской поглядывал на Дуга, хоть тот и сидел возле хозяина смирно и тихо, как мышь, лишь иногда флегматично поглядывая на пролетавших мимо чаек. — А вообще, — продолжил он, пытаясь вернуть в разговор в нужное ему русло после того, как Марио то ли простодушно, то ли, наоборот, с гениальной ловкостью увильнул от ответа, — лично мне Вы напоминаете какого-то голливудского актёра из старых фильмов. И тому человеку, думаю, тоже.

— Не может быть, — Марио недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Очень даже может. У Вас очень эффектная внешность, разве Вы не знали? — Денис даже не кривил душой. Насколько Педро Альвадорес на фотографиях казался ему сухим и несимпатичным, настолько Марио был живым, обаятельным и… красивым, чего греха таить.

— Спасибо, — Марио заметно смутился. — Прошу прощения, сэр, я был очень рад встретиться с Вами снова, но меня тянут домой собаки… я пойду?

Ага. Занервничал.

— Я с Вами, если позволите, — Денис всей душой надеялся, что его сейчас не пошлют ко всем чертям. — Вообще-то я искал здесь именно Вас.

— Меня?..

— Конечно. Вы же сами вчера приглашали меня к Вам заглянуть. К тому же, мне хотелось посоветоваться с Вами, как с опытным собачником, по одному вопросу…

Денис боялся, что его настойчивость, если не навязчивость, доставит Марио неудобства, но тот, кажется, был… рад?

— Арчи будет на седьмом небе от счастья, — его губы растянулись в очередной улыбке. — У меня, правда, очень скудный холостяцкий стол, я не ожидал гостей, но, надеюсь, Вас не смутит чай с булочками. И… пожалуй, мне придётся попросить Вас переодеться, у меня есть запасная одежда. Не сочтите за дерзость, но шесть собак…

— Никаких проблем, — заверил его Денис, в душе уже танцуя джигу-дрыгу. — Правда, у нас и вчера, и сегодня так странно складывались разговоры, что мы даже не представились друг другу… Денис Черышев. Полиция Нового Орлеана.

Марио крепко пожал протянутую руку:

— Марио Фернандес. Бар «Одинокий Джек».

***

Счастью Арчи не было предела. Стоило Марио отпустить его с поводка, как он рыжей молнией кинулся к утопавшему в просторной рубашке Марио Денису, одним прыжком оказался у него в руках — откуда только силы взялись? — и принялся старательно облизывать его щёки, изредка, от переизбытка нежных чувств, пытаясь хватануть за нос. Денис уворачивался, старался не слишком подставлять лицо — шрамы, конечно, очень сильно украшают мужчину и всё такое, но остаться без носа, в общем-то, так себе перспектива.

— Нет, это точно любовь с первого взгляда, иначе и не скажешь, — смеялся Марио, протирая Габи и Дугу лапы после прогулки.

В бывшем гараже ещё не до конца выветрился складской запах, — спасибо, что не бензиновый, старик Дженкинс на машину так и не накопил. Для собак условия были более чем приемлемыми, хотя для человека — слишком уж спартанскими, пожалуй. В помещении даже царил относительный порядок, насколько это вообще возможно с шестью собаками — превратить дом в Пёрл-Харбор после бомбёжки может и одна.

Денис приземлился за видавший виды стол, уже варварски погрызенный чьими-то, не будем показывать пальцем, челюстями. Арчи примостился у него на руках и жадно принюхивался — Марио как раз достал пару круассанов и остатки вишнёвого пирога, судя по виду, домашнего, а судя по запаху — отменного.

— Здесь уютно, — осторожно заговорил Денис, принимая из рук Марио чашку чая.

— Спасибо, — тот снова смутился. — «Уютно» — это, конечно, громко сказано, но я стараюсь, чтобы это место было… ну, хоть немного пригодным для жизни, скажем так.

— Должен сказать, Вам это вполне удаётся. Правда, кровати нет, — заметил Денис.

— Так кресло раскладное. Ночью играю, днём в кресле высыпаюсь.

Денис покачал головой:

— В таком случае, даже не смейте отказываться от ответного приглашения ко мне. С ночёвкой.

— Так сразу?!

— Должны же Вы хоть раз нормально выспаться, — Денис обезоруживающе улыбнулся и потянулся за вторым куском пирога. — Кстати, зря Вы прибеднялись насчёт холостяцкого стола. Пирог великолепен. Вы сами делали?

— Нет, мне его дала мама Родриго. С тех пор, как я взял её сына на вторую работу, мне просто некуда деваться от её признательности и любви.

Денис осторожно почесал разомлевшего Арчи за ухом.

— Знаете, я хотел посоветоваться с Вами по поводу служебной собаки, — начал он. — Я предполагал завести кого-то вроде Дуга…

— Только не Дуга, — быстро возразил Марио. — Он замечательный пёс и хороший друг, но служебная собака из него никакая. Я, собственно, и забрал его из отделения ФБР, когда его хотели выставить на улицу за профнепригодность.

— Жестоко…

— Наверное, им и не положено быть сентиментальными. В полиции, насколько я могу судить по Вам, всё же не такие акульи нравы, — Марио налил Денису ещё чаю.

— Вообще-то мне хотелось бы, чтобы люди считали несколько иначе, — фыркнул Денис.

— Боялись и уважали?

— Да, что-то вроде того.

Арчи устроился поудобнее у Дениса на коленях и закрыл глаза, и вскоре было слышно лишь его щенячье посапывание да возня остальных в углу.

— Вы давно прибыли в Новый Орлеан? — спросил Денис, надеясь, что Марио ещё не надоела светская беседа, которую он пытался начать снова и снова, и всё никак не мог подобраться к сути.

— Где-то месяц назад. Из Бразилии.

Сердце Дениса пропустило удар.

— А из какого города, если не секрет? — спросил он, стараясь ничем не выдать своего волнения. — Я просто был в Бразилии недавно…

— Из Сан-Каэтану. Это недалеко от Сан-Паулу, пятнадцать минут на электричке. У меня там родня жила… вроде как, — Марио грустно опустил глаза. — Сейчас если кто и был, все разъехались, никого не осталось.

— Так Вы родом из Бразилии?

— Да, но всю сознательную жизнь прожил в Америке. Вообще я в Бразилии бываю часто, там довольно много джазовых клубов, для меня это хорошая практика.

Денис задумчиво пригладил короткие волосы.

— Получается, у Вас нет какого-то… постоянного места жительства? — осторожно спросил он.

— Звучит так, будто я бродяжничаю на улицах, — рассмеялся Марио. — По сути, да, переезжаю из города в город. Где удастся устроиться, там и живу. Но в «Одноглазом Джеке», надеюсь, задержусь надолго, да и вообще, если честно, мне хотелось бы осесть именно в столице джаза.

— Поэтому Вы и открыли именно здесь приют для собак?

Марио слегка нахмурился.

— Нет, это как-то сложилось само собой. Сначала я забрал Дуга, потом мы с Родриго нашли на улице Счастливчика, потом после смерти миссис Льюис оказалось некому приютить малышку Стиффи… и понеслось.

Арчи потянулся у Дениса на коленях и недовольно спросонья тявкнул.

— Кажется, малыш возмущён, что о нём Вы не рассказали, — Денис ласково погладил его по животу. Арчи, кажется, не возражал.

— О, у него очень грустная история. Его спустили в городскую канаву в коробке с опилками — это же надо было додуматься! Я еле смог вытащить его, коробку уже несло в сторону очистных сооружений…

— Да кому вообще в голову могло прийти такое?! — возмутился Денис, прижимая Арчи к себе и гладя, готовый уже никогда не отпускать его и никому не давать в обиду.

— Не знаю. У меня, если честно, это тоже не укладывается в голове. Кстати, — он чуть улыбнулся, — если Вы хотели спросить меня по поводу выбора служебной собаки, то я Вам вот что скажу: служебную собаку лучше приучать к такому образу жизни с самого раннего возраста… с двух с половиной месяцев, например.

— Намекаете на Арчи? — лукаво прищурился Денис.

— А Вы весьма проницательны.

Арчи, словно чувствуя, что в эти минуты решается его судьба, крепче прижался к груди Дениса.

— Я… подумаю, — Денис осторожно дотронулся пальцем до холодного собачьего носа, и Арчи лизнул ему руку в ответ. — Поговорю с напарником и скажу ему, что есть такая замечательная кандидатура.

Марио протянул руки, пытаясь забрать щенка, но тот определённо не желал отцепляться от человека, который ему так понравился.

— Боюсь, у Вас нет времени подумать, — рассмеялся он, ласково потрепав Арчи по голове. — В конце концов, кто я такой, чтобы препятствовать любви с первого взгляда?..

***

— Ну что? — Васс на другом конце трубки буквально сгорал от нетерпения.

— Если судить по разговорам, то Марио Фернандес — сама невинность. Если бы не внешность и не упоминания Бразилии, я бы оставил его в покое давным-давно, честное слово. Либо я всё-таки обознался, либо он действительно гениальный актёр, потому что ни в поведении, ни в биографии подкопаться не к чему. Но меня очень сильно напряг тот факт, что Альваро Моралес тоже видел его на днях и просто прошёл мимо, и ни о чём не сообщил мне. В общем, я обязательно постараюсь узнать как можно больше, благо, теперь есть повод… ай, Арчи, опять мимо пелёнки наделал!..

В трубке послышался громкий, заливистый смех.

— Что ж, — заключил Васс, — по крайней мере, в ближайшие дни ты точно не поедешь ни в какой Порту-Алегри.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Марио оказывается джазовым пианистом, очень талантливым и профессиональным; это несколько осложняет Денису задачу, потому что родственники ни слова не говорили о музыкальных талантах пропавшего Педро Альвадореса. Денис ищет хоть какие-то зацепки и несоответствия (и находит), но его отвлекает от раздумий внезапная встреча...

— Ну что, Арчи, как тебе новый хозяин? — Марио ласково потрепал щенка по голове. — Кормит вовремя, не обижает, всё тебя устраивает?

— Васс его уже возненавидел, — Дениc всё ещё слишком напряжённо и крепко даже для новичка-собаковода держал поводок. — За пожёванные штаны. Ворчал весь день, а потом отдал Арчи половину индейки.

Марио рассмеялся.

— Только с индейкой Вы поосторожнее, мало ли, как желудок отреагирует, — он поднялся с корточек и переключился на двух остальных собак — сегодня он в парке выгуливал Габи с Рыжим.

— Кажется, он сам считает, что у него желудок лужёный, судя по тому, как он смотрит на рыбные очистки, — Денис остановил Арчи, тут же потерявшего интерес к Марио и рванувшегося к одной из окрестных такс. — Так Габи забирают в понедельник?

— Ну да. Будущие хозяева сказали, что у неё очень аристократическая внешность, и их, похоже, не смущает, что в комплекте с этой внешностью у Габи идут весьма плебейские манеры.

— Так это замечательно, — Денис осторожно протянул руку, чтобы погладить Габи, и та робко подалась к нему — видимо, наконец-то начала доверять, впервые за десять дней.

— Вы даже улыбаться за эти дни стали по-другому, — заметил вдруг Марио, и Денис даже прекратил почёсывать Габи за ухом, отчего та недовольно заворчала. — Лишний раз убеждаюсь, что собаки очень сильно меняют людей.

— И Вас тоже? — спросил Денис, мигом собравшись, почти сделав стойку, как ищейка, и надеясь, что Марио, как было уже несколько раз, этого просто не заметит.

Марио никогда не отказывался отвечать на вопросы о своём прошлом, ничего будто бы не скрывал — наоборот, весьма подробно и с большим удовольствием рассказывал о своих путешествиях по Америке, Бразилии и Аргентине, каждое из которых Денис потом тщательно проверял, уже в который раз надоедая своими звонками сотрудникам посольств. Все они подтверждали правдивость слов Марио; в архивах сохранилась информация о предоставленных ему визах, и даже сохранились рекомендательные письма от известного джазового пианиста Паулино Гранеро, у которого он, судя по всему, учился, и по просьбам которого визы для Марио оформлялись в ускоренном порядке.

Только вот в разговорах с Денисом Марио ещё ни разу не упомянул Гранеро, и о своём обучении не сказал ни слова, так же, как и о детстве, и о семье — лишь в первый день сказал, что он родом из Сан-Каэтану.

— Да, собаки очень многому меня научили. Я стал гораздо больше ценить собственную жизнь, скажем так, — он улыбнулся, но в огромных карих глазах плескалась затаённая грусть. — К жизни начинаешь по-другому относиться, когда понимаешь, что дома тебя действительно ждут… Так, секунду, — Марио резко остановился и сильно сощурил глаза, пытаясь разглядеть повнимательнее ларёк с грампластинками.

Плохо видит, отметил про себя Денис. И о семье говорить если и станет, то с неохотой — явно не самая приятная для него тема.

— Неужели коллекционная… Подойдём поближе, Вы не возражаете? — Он посмотрел на Дениса; тот вздрогнул, отвлекшись от своих мыслей.

— А?.. Да, да, конечно, — он поспешно улыбнулся. — Хотите купить пластинку?

— Что Вы, у меня и граммофона-то дома нет, — Марио прищурился ещё сильнее, пытаясь прочитать мелкую надпись на обложке. — Боже, это же оригинальные записи тридцать третьего года! Первые записанные версии «Tiger Rag» и «Tea for Two» в его исполнении… Боже мой. Если этот человек знает, _что_ продаёт, то эта пластинка должна стоить, как аренда гаража Дженкинса за несколько месяцев.

Они уже подошли к ларьку достаточно близко, и Денису наконец-то стало ясно, от какой именно пластинки Марио не мог оторвать взгляда. Старая, в выцветшей обложке из плотного довоенного картона, она ничем не выделялась на фоне остальных, и, чтобы догадаться, что на ней что-то особенное, надо было быть знатоком.

— Арт Тэйтум, — Денис, кажется, слышал эту фамилию — может, в недавних сводках новостей. — Ваш любимый музыкант, правильно?

— Больше, чем просто любимый музыкант, пожалуй. Не то, чтобы я сходил по нему с ума, мне подобное в принципе чуждо, но… Он был слеп с раннего детства. Катаракта. И это не помешало ему годами упорно работать и стать действительно великим пианистом — если у Вас будет возможность, просто послушайте его записи как-нибудь, поверьте, его игра расскажет всё лучше меня. И… знаете, когда я слышу его игру, я каждый раз говорю себе, что у меня нет никаких причин считать себя несчастным. Я самый счастливый человек. Ну, посудите сами: глаза есть, руки есть, — Марио показал Денису свои узкие ладони с длинными и, несмотря на следы тяжёлой работы и собачьих зубов, красивыми пальцами, — мне есть где жить, я занимаюсь любимым делом, у меня замечательные собаки, и окружают меня не менее замечательные люди — Родриго с его семьёй, Гильерме, Марьяна, Вы…

— Так, или плати, или кончай разглагольствовать и иди отсюда, — недовольно вмешался продавец, неопрятный дородный человек с хитрыми бегающими глазками;

Денис открыл было рот, чтобы спросить цену, но Марио осторожно потянул его за локоть:

— Пойдёмте, не будем терять время. На коллекционного Тэйтума мне всё равно не хватит, сколько бы он ни предложил.  
Лёгкий ветер с реки едва шевелил листья старых вязов на Вашингтон-сквер, в окрестных кафешках уже зажигались огни, и то тут, то там были слышны звуки джаза; Марио то едва заметно морщился от особо фальшивой игры, то, наоборот, блаженно прикрывал глаза и начинал слегка подтанцовывать плечами и бёдрами. Кем бы он ни был, он бесконечно любил джаз — эту любовь было невозможно подделать; и Денис хотел бы отпустить себя до такой степени, чтобы забыть обо всех подозрениях, остановиться и потанцевать, не обязательно даже с красивой девушкой, можно хоть одному, хоть вместе с тем же Марио, Бог с ними, с условностями — лишь бы тоже раствориться в этой музыке, пусть и не всегда умело сыгранной, но всегда искренней и полной жизни.

_Кем бы он ни был._

— Вы так любите джаз и так много знаете о нём, но мне до сих пор так и не довелось услышать Вашу игру, — Денис обаятельно улыбался, но это была прямая атака, самая настоящая; он был готов выудить информацию из любого ответа. Педро Альвадорес славой музыканта в семье не пользовался, иначе хоть кто-то из родственников сказал бы об этом; даже если он и учился фортепианной игре в школе или колледже, этого явно было бы недостаточно для того, чтобы выдавать себя за концертирующего музыканта — эта профессия требует регулярной практики. В импровизированном доме Марио Фернандеса было старенькое пианино, настолько разваливающееся, что Денис неоднократно задавался вопросом, уж не поставил ли его Марио чисто для виду; с другой стороны, в один из лучших джазовых баров Мариньи кого попало не возьмут… вот бы ещё у Дениса, между бесконечными делами о биржевых махинациях и нечистых на руку адвокатах, нашлось время хоть раз сходить и послушать. Он и сейчас-то, по сути, работал во внеурочное время, пусть это и выглядело со стороны как обычная прогулка — пытался провернуть не санкционированную начальством операцию «очаруй одного собачника и вытяни из него правду» (отвратительное название, Васс долго ржал, но так и не смог придумать альтернативу).

— Если честно, я и рядом не стоял с тем же Тэйтумом или Питерсоном, так что мне даже неловко теперь перед Вами играть после всего, что я наговорил, — Марио заметно смутился, щёки покрылись неровными пятнами. — Боюсь, я совсем не оправдаю Ваше высокое мнение. Я, ну… наверное, скорее теоретик.

Ага.

— Может быть, всё-таки сыграете? Скажем, в честь нашей… дружбы? — Денис осторожно выговорил последнее слово, словно смакуя. До этого момента ему даже не приходило в голову назвать дружбой те странные, похожие на шахматную партию отношения, которые завязывались между ним и Марио — хотя подчас ему казалось, что на шахматную партию эти отношения походили лишь в его голове, Марио же искренне принимал всё за чистую монету, и убеждать себя в том, что это не просто симпатичный парень с улицы, а гениальный актёр и проходимец Педро Альвадорес, которого нужно вывести на чистую воду, приходилось буквально силой.

— Ну, раз Вы так ставите вопрос… В честь дружбы — это святое, — Марио смущённо улыбнулся, протянул Денису поводки и, поднявшись на старенькую эстраду в углу площади, провёл рукой по клавишам пианино, смахивая облетевшие с вязов цветки.

Он пододвинул табурет и наиграл пару простеньких музыкальных фраз, словно на пробу, замирая после каждой и всё ещё очень смущаясь — скажи Денису кто-нибудь, что это играет профессионал, он бы и близко не поверил. Денис, пользуясь моментом, отошёл вместе с собаками к телефонной будке и принялся набирать номер Васса, уже готовый поделиться с ним свежими соображениями, пока не забыл; но тут правая рука Марио невероятно быстро пробежалась по клавиатуре, обратно — и замерла снова, и теперь уже, вслушиваясь, Денис замечал маленькие штрихи, которые явно были не под силу новичку. Ещё немного — и пальцы Марио уже носились по клавиатуре с совершенно немыслимой скоростью, музыка меняла характер, как по мановению волшебной палочки, становясь то плавной и нежной, то резкой и рваной, словно Марио пытался показать, что он может и так, и эдак, в любой манере, в какой только ни попроси. Музыка обретала плоть и кровь буквально на глазах, наполнялась жизнью, струилась, как полноводная река, в которую только что влился крохотный ручеёк, и Денис словно плыл по её волнам, зажмурив глаза, пританцовывая на месте, напрочь забыв, что его здесь могут увидеть.

Он наконец-то чувствовал, как его душа отрешается от всего, что годами угнетало, находя в себе силы изменить принципу «жизнь — это работа, а работа — это жизнь», который он ещё курсантом вбил себе в голову, как «отче наш». Ему казалось, что весь его мир вдруг сузился до размеров одного человека, что играл перед ним одним на пустующей эстраде — не гений и, может быть, даже не мастер, но живое воплощение безыскусной красоты, к которой душа Дениса так долго стремилась, сама не зная того.

Васс последние новости так и не услышал — и вряд ли об этом сильно пожалел.

— Простовато как-то… средненько. Импровизации банальны, сплошь подражательство и ученичество, и все эти попытки изобразить «боповые фигуры» в стиле Питерсона довольно неуклюжи, — Денис резко обернулся на голос, в мгновение разрушивший всё то волшебство, что выстраивал Марио за инструментом с такой любовью и самоотдачей. С дорожки на эстраду смотрели двое господ в щеголеватых пальто, один из них, светлокожий, надменно кривил губы.

— Да, к тому же, скорости в глиссандо не хватает и в левой руке пятый палец не звучит, — отозвался темнокожий, сосредоточенно поправив котелок. — Но в целом я бы сказал, что выше среднего, учитывая возраст.

— Если и выше, то ненамного, — ревниво заметил светлокожий, и его собеседник кивнул:

— Ненамного.

Денису казалось, что эти двое ничего не понимают в джазе.

Марио закончил, встал, слегка поклонился — ответом ему были самые искренние аплодисменты и ободряющий лай в три собачьих глотки. Денис хлопал так, что под конец заболели ладони, ему вторила девочка лет десяти, гулявшая с семьёй по аллее, да пара укрывшихся в тени влюблённых. Господа в щеголеватых пальто лишь переглянулись и отправились своей дорогой, продолжая обсуждать какие-то высокие материи — Бог с ними, подумал Денис, раз они могут оценить лишь технику, но не могут оценить искренность души.

Все подозрения будто смыло прохладной волной. Марио Фернандес, безусловно, _мог_ быть концертирующим музыкантом, _мог_ быть востребованным в Бразилии и Аргентине, _мог_ пользоваться поручительством такого известного пианиста, как Гранеро — своей игрой он всё доказал.

— Вы сами всё это сочинили? — спросил он, помогая Марио спуститься с эстрады и мимоходом отмечая, какие у него мокрые руки — неужели от волнения.

— Нет, не я. Вообще сама мелодия довольно известная, «The Nearness of You», наверняка Вы её где-то уже слышали, просто в обработке могли не узнать. А что касается импровизаций… — Марио смутился и опустил глаза. — Моего собственного здесь не так уж много. Что-то я подслушал у Гранеро, что-то придумал сам, но с опорой на классиков, разумеется.

— Вы знакомы с Гранеро? — спросил Денис, будто бы просто интересуясь, но в голове его уже включилось что-то похожее на счётчик — прекрасная музыка лишь ненадолго заставила его задремать.

— Я? — удивлённо переспросил Марио, и Денис отметил, что в его удивлении по-прежнему не было и следа наигранности. — Нет, конечно, не знаком, да и куда мне? Гранеро уже почти классик, а я…

«И тем не менее, его поручительство позволило Вам получить многоразовые визы для гастролей», — вертелось у Дениса на языке, но он благоразумно решил промолчать. Только не сейчас, когда Марио начинал понемногу ему доверять; сейчас разумнее всего было бы наблюдать дальше, как он постепенно начнёт путаться в собственной биографии, вскрывая одну несостыковку за другой.

 _Если_ начнёт.

В конце концов, эти гастроли вполне могли быть призом в каком-нибудь конкурсе, проводимом под эгидой Гранеро, но не им лично, или просто актом благотворительности — да мало ли, Господи, причин.

— Чери!!! — Дениса едва не сбило с ног тяжёлым вихрем, но попытка нахальных объятий была пресечена в зародыше — разъярённый Рыжий рванулся с поводка, Габи встала на дыбы, как породистая лошадь, а Арчи и вовсе храбро вцепился нападавшему в брюки.

— Сам виноват. Ты же видел, что у меня тут охрана, — Денис наклонился, чтобы урезонить Арчи. — Рад тебя видеть, дружище. Сколько лет, сколько зим.

— Ровно пять, — ворчливо уточнил его собеседник, отряхивая штаны. — Пять лет пытаюсь тебя выловить. Ты когда на праздник выберешься, а? Вы представляете, — он повернулся к Марио, — человек получил членство в Королевском Клубе, и после этого несколько лет подряд пропускает лучшие балы в городе, безобразие!.. Кстати, прошу прощения, я не представился, — он протянул ему широкую загорелую ладонь. — Марио. Марио Гаспар. Прямо сейчас — ответственный секретарь Королевского Клуба, собираю подписи тех, кто хочет поучаствовать в выборах короля Марди Гра.

— Очень приятно, — Марио улыбнулся и пожал ему руку. — Мы с Вами тёзки, кстати.

— Вы близкий друг Чери? — поинтересовался Гаспар, внимательно разглядывая Марио из-под кустистых бровей. — Может быть, Вы сможете повлиять на него и вытащить на праздник? Мы хотим собраться всей нашей школьной компанией, а у этого, — он махнул рукой в сторону Дениса, — вечно работа, как будто его и не было с нами никогда…

— Слушайте, я в любом случае не смогу, даже если меня будут уговаривать сразу триста разных людей по имени Марио, ну правда, — Денис даже отступил на шаг, поймав на себе осуждающий взгляд Фернандеса. — У меня на это время запланирована командировка в Порту-Алегри, я просто не могу её отменить.

Марио покачал головой:

— Это ужасно. Послушайте, Вы и так почти всё время либо работаете, либо думаете о работе, у Вас из развлечений — только прогулки с Арчи…

— Поверить не могу, что это самый шебутной человек в нашем классе!.. — кипятился Гаспар. — Тот, кто в детских играх всегда был самым метким ковбоем Техаса, кто однажды сбежал путешествовать по Миссисипи на встречных кораблях, кто подговаривал нас тайно пробираться на карнавальные платформы и мечтал стать королём!..  
Марио окинул Дениса внимательным взглядом, будто не веря. Денис, отчего-то покраснев его взглядом, выразительно хлопнул себя по колену, на лечение которого в своё время ушли все деньги семьи, и из-за которого до сих пор после каждой погони приходилось по две недели ходить с тростью.

— Всякое в жизни может быть, — коротко ответил он, отгоняя подростковые мечты и сожаления, о которых до этой встречи с Гаспаром он и вовсе старался не вспоминать. — Я постараюсь как-нибудь выбраться, но без безумств. На платформы точно лезть не буду. И… простите, но, всё-таки не в этом году.

Мужчины переглянулись, и Денис отчего-то почувствовал себя так погано, словно он нарушил то ли закон, то ли внутренний кодекс чести, который для него никогда не был пустым звуком. И ведь поступил так, как от него требовал профессиональный долг — поставил работу на первый план; в конце концов, он ведь немалого добился за эти годы интенсивной работы, раскрыл множество преступлений, мелких и не очень, да и многие ли могут похвастаться должностью детектива-следователя в двадцать шесть лет? И всё же…

…и всё же.

Гаспар, заметно помрачневший, уже вовсю расписывал Фернандесу всё то, что Королевский Клуб задумал к карнавалу; тот забрасывал его вопросами, и под конец даже записал телефон — Денис почему-то ощутил в сердце неприятный укол.

— Мы с Арчи, пожалуй, пойдём, — он неловко улыбнулся, то и дело поглядывая то на часы, то на щенка, которого вдруг очень сильно заинтересовало что-то в кустах шиповника — как бы не мёртвая чайка.

— Вас проводить? — предложил Марио, и Денису буквально пришлось собрать в кулак все силы, чтобы отрицательно покачать головой в ответ.

Компания Марио ему нравилась. Пожалуй, даже слишком. И именно поэтому ему нужно было взять перерыв — чтобы хоть немного разобраться в аргументах «за» и «против», и чтобы рядом никто кудрявый не пытался, пусть и невольно, своим обаянием склонить чашу весов.

Спустя несколько минут после тёплого прощания он обернулся. Марио с собаками всё ещё был там — он заполнял под чутким руководством Гаспара какую-то бумажку, связанную, видимо, с процедурой выборов короля Марди Гра. В сердце вновь закололо; Марио-то наверняка не собирался пропускать праздник, и Денису на этот раз больше, чем обычно, хотелось присоединиться и отдохнуть от души, а не мотаться опять по Бразилии, выясняя, сколько раз за последние месяцы Марио Фернандес пересекал границу и в каких городах давал концерты.

Он вновь прошёл вместе с Арчи мимо ларька с дисками; неопрятный продавец раздражённо объяснял что-то случайному покупателю, пытаясь буквально всучить ему ту самую коллекционную пластинку Арта Тэйтума, видимо, залежавшуюся у него на прилавке.

Денис остановился как вкопанный. Внезапная мысль, мелькнувшая у него в голове, постепенно становилась всё отчётливее, всё безумнее и… привлекательнее?..

— Добрый вечер, — его голос заставил досужего покупателя отпрянуть. — Сколько Вы просите за эту пластинку? Я дам больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Королевский клуб (вольный перевод "Krewe of Rex", потому что нормального аналога на русском я не нашёл, если кто-то шарит в специфике Марди Гра и истории Нового Орлеана, поправьте меня, пожалуйста) - одна из самых влиятельных организаций, связанных с парадом. Каждая организация выбирает во время Марди Гра своего короля бала, но именно король бала, который даёт Krewe of Rex, становится королём всего карнавала. Кроме того, именно с Krewe of Rex связано множество карнавальных традиций и легенд.


End file.
